


Совокупность лжи

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Росинант пытался найти Джокера, а сам Крокодайл всего-то и хотел, что поскорее избавиться от докучливого дозорного.<br/>Но не сейчас. Не сию секунду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совокупность лжи

Было сразу понятно, что мальчишка — дозорный.   
Он курил, то и дело прикладываясь к стакану, улыбался, поглядывая на соседей за игральным столом, — Крокодайл узнал мэра Камо и Жасмину, жену начальника гарнизона из соседнего городка. Мэр добродушно ухмылялся в ответ, из-под круглых тёмных очков пытаясь незаметно заглянуть в чужие карты; Жасмина целилась на пол-локтя ниже веера карт — она любила молодых парней, и её мужа за глаза называли Хромым Рогачом.  
— Видите, сэр? — спросил Джафа, показывая на экран. — Этот бесчестный ублюдок мухлюет.  
— Честь может быть и у воров, — неопределённо ответил Крокодайл, задумавшись о том, скормить ли мальчишку бананавани — или наоборот, заплатить ему сверху, чтобы сыграл за каждым столом и устроил проверку персоналу. Он продолжал наблюдать за экраном: пустые стаканы сменялись полными, пепельницы исчезали, как только в них появлялись окурки, карты послушно льнули к пальцам, улыбка мэра становилась всё кислее, а между ровными чёрными бровями Жасмины пролегла хмурая складка: сильный игрок, она приходила в казино урвать свой кусок лёгких денег.   
Джафа молча сопел, всем видом выказывая неодобрение и возмущение, и Крокодайл в который уже раз подумал, что народ Арабасты похож на собак — злых и преданных, подчиняющихся только сильной руке.  
Остаться здесь, в этом королевстве песка, было хорошей идеей.  
— Приведи его ко мне, — наконец бросил Крокодайл, и Джафа рванул с места.  
  
Мальчишка открыл карты, дымя сигаретой — и вдруг на нём загорелась рубашка. Джафа, бесшумно подобравшийся со спины, поморщился и хлопнул его по плечу, сбивая пламя. Мальчишка повернулся, непонимающе хлопнул глазами, а когда его прихватили под руки, вытаскивая из кресла, начал кричать, что этот дешёвый притон отбирает честно выигранные деньги, что это обман, что он ещё всем расскажет.   
Несмотря на вопли и уйму лишних телодвижений, он практически не сопротивлялся, хотя запросто мог бы расшвырять охранников: даже самые рослые едва ли были ему по грудь.   
Крокодайл сел в кресло и не торопясь прикурил сигару; сквозь закрытую дверь он слышал приближающийся шум. Постепенно звуки становились отчетливей, складываясь в обрывки фраз: "Ограбили!" "Да как вы можете!" "Дикая страна!"  
В оставленном зале тем временем всё успокоилось. Пострадавшим от собственной глупости клиентам вынесли по шкатулке с подарками, и те, забыв про мошенника и прерванную игру, как дети разглядывали перепавшие им безделушки.  
Страна и правда была дикая. Для целей Крокодайла — то, что надо.  
Двери распахнулись, и в кабинет ввалились охранники с разбушевавшимся мальчишкой — тот тащил их на буксире как фрегат рыбацкие лодки. Процессию замыкал Джафа; Джафе было стыдно, и он то и дело поглядывал на короткий меч, висящий на поясе: то ли заколоться от такого непотребства, то ли это непотребство прирезать.   
— Уймись, — с раздражением бросил Крокодайл. — Никто не отбирает твои деньги, разговор есть.  
Мальчишка тут же захлопнулся. Шагнул вперед, расслабленно упал в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Взглянул открыто и спокойно: вблизи он казался старше, у него было лицо человека, уверенного в своем праве судить и карать, убеждённого в том, что в мире есть только чёрное и белое. Такому лицу подошли бы светлые инеистые глаза с прозрачным налетом безумия, — но они были тусклыми, тёмно-красными, поэтому чудилось, что мальчишка и сам не верит в свою маску.  
Действительно, дозорный — и, несмотря на молодость, офицер. Но пока не капитан.  
Крокодайл махнул рукой, отсылая охранников, а потом, потянувшись к бутылке, налил виски в стаканы. Протянул один:  
— Пей. Как тебя зовут?  
— Росинант, — он выпил быстро и не глядя, залпом; достал сигареты из кармана. Закурив, продолжил:  
— А ты — Крокодайл. Сэр Крокодайл.  
Крокодайл молча переключил экран на воспроизведение записи; следящий ден-ден-муши послушно показал, как Росинант подменил колоду — так быстро и ловко, что если не знать, куда смотреть, то и не увидишь.  
— И что не так? — нагло спросил тот.  
Крокодайл ещё раз прокрутил фрагмент, теперь на замедленной скорости: Росинант взял колоду левой рукой, сдвинул правой с уже спрятанной в ней колодой. Нижняя скользнула в рукав, а верхнюю, уже подмененную, он положил на стол и что-то сказал мэру.  
— Честно выигранные деньги, значит? — обернувшись, Крокодайл успел заметить улыбку, мелькнувшую на лице Росинанта: тот всё ещё не был напуган. Какое досадное упущение.  
— Сначала я думал скормить тебя крокодилам, — признался Крокодайл. — А потом решил, что ты сыграешь за каждым столом. За отдельную плату, разумеется.  
— Чтобы выместить злость на работниках? — Росинант покачал головой. — Нет, конечно. Я не согласен.  
— Значит, возвращаемся к плану с крокодилами?  
— Давай, — беспечно бросил Росинант. — Авось подавятся.  
Он нарывался изо всех сил, но Крокодайл не чувствовал злости — только азарт и лёгкую досаду на то, что позволил втянуть себя в игру. В ту же самую игру, на которую попались хитрый мэр и расчётливая Жасмина.  
Потушив сигару, он ответил:  
— А ты рисковый, Росинант. Коммандер Росинант.  
Зрачки дрогнули, взгляд метнулся — по лицу, рукам, расслабленно лежащим на подлокотниках кресла. Остановились на блестящем золоте крюка. Росинант машинальным движением облизал губу и медленно поднял глаза:  
— Ладно. Я ищу Джокера.  
— Ничем не могу помочь, — с удовольствием проговорил Крокодайл.  
  
*  
Через месяц Росинант снова появился в "Золотом веке", и за это время Крокодайл не раз пожалел о том, что отпустил его живым.  
Ублюдок не терял время даром: он успел побывать везде: в Лазиме спас ребенка, тонущего в реке; в Нанохане — прогнал пиратов; уничтожил песчаного дракона, свившего гнездо у стен Фупи — и пошёл дальше, продолжая делать свои добрые дела с такой наглой демонстративностью, что даже дураку стало бы понятно: это представление кроет в себе расчёт.   
Его уже называли Хранитель Арабасты, кое-где ему начали приносить жертвы. Он был непредсказуемым, вызывал восхищение и страх — и путал Крокодайлу все планы.  
Он зашел в казино как ни в чем не бывало, небрежно кивнул охранникам и поднялся наверх, всего лишь два раза споткнувшись на лестнице.  
А ведь мог бы и сломать себе шею.  
Крокодайл молча отсалютовал стаканом, наблюдая, как Росинант шагает в кабинет, садится на пол, покрытый тонким слоем песка, опирается спиной на кресло, откинув капюшон белого плаща — пустынный загар так и не тронул его кожу, и глаза на бледном лице казались тёмными и тусклыми. Из волос и складок ткани посыпались песчинки.  
Крокодайл мог сделать так, чтобы эти крошечные частички, разогнавшись, пробили его череп и превратили мозги в кровавую кашу. Мог разрубить его на куски лезвиями из песка. Мог проткнуть крюком и вытянуть из тела всю влагу до последней капли.  
Крокодайл не мог сделать ничего. Мелкая, мелочная вспышка раздражения разрушила бы ту сложную стратегию, которую он выстраивал уже не первый год. Слишком многие видели, как этот "хранитель" объявился в "Золотом Веке", слишком многие его узнали. Всего месяц прошел с того момента, как Росинанта поймали на шулерстве, но теперь — вы только поглядите на этих тупых людей: даже жертвы его обмана первыми закричали бы, что сэр Крокодайл, шичибукай, Герой Арабасты подло убил другого героя, приревновав его к славе.  
Росинант об этом, конечно, знал — и знал о том, что Крокодайл знает, — поэтому не стал затягивать с приветствиями:  
— Видишь? Я тебе мешаю. Сделай так, чтобы я отсюда ушёл.  
— Рассказать тебе про Джокера?  
— Все, что тебе известно.  
— И после этого ты уйдёшь.   
Росинант не спешил отвечать; его взгляд блуждал, пустой и тёмный, пересчитывал пуговицы жилета, задержался на узле шейного платка.  
— От тебя?—- невпопад спросил он.  
— Из Арабасты, — поправил Крокодайл.  
Росинант тряхнул головой, будто приходя в себя. Бездумно ответил:  
— А, да, это само собой. Мне же нужно найти Джокера.  
Он закурил и начал расстёгивать плащ, путаясь в крючках и петлях; сигарета прыгала, задевая светлую прядь — уголь вот-вот коснется ткани. Запахло палёным волосом.  
Тогда Крокодайл, не вставая, наклонился и вытащил сигарету из его рта. Неторопливо раздавил окурок в пепельнице, чувствуя, как растет внутри беспокойная и бесконтрольная жажда.  
  
*  
Крокодайл тянул время и не говорил ни слова неправды, издевался над чужой доверчивостью, удивлялся: "Разве я что-то тебе обещал?"  
Напряжение сгущалось, текло неровной вязью недомолвок, клубами табачного дыма. Крокодайл не хотел забивать себе голову этой ерундой. Росинант не понимал слова "нет".  
— Так где он сейчас?  
— Откуда я знаю?  
— Но ты всё-таки имел с ним дело? Какой он? — настойчивость Росинанта заслуживала лучшего применения.  
— Недавно в Ями. Молодой. Гоняется не за деньгами, а за влиянием.  
— И больше ты ничего знаешь?  
— Он удобный посредник.  
  
Пустыня цвела. Над оазисом Рейнбейс собиралась гроза; Крокодайл не любил это время — время нависающей, густой духоты и уколов влаги. Небо темнело и опускалось всё ниже, чтобы придавить к земле — и разразиться потоками воды, резкой электрической свежестью. Среди колючих чёрных кустарников, усеянных крошечными цветами, появилась каменная дорога: они почти приехали.  
— Рейнбейс, — прочитал Росинант надпись на указателе. — Что это значит?  
— "Место, где всегда идёт дождь".  
В своей дремучей буквальности жители Арабасты были, пожалуй, даже забавны: "Место, где всегда идёт дождь", "Пальмовый остров", "Колодец Нуры".  
— Что, прямо-таки всегда? — спросил Росинант без особой цели, просто чтобы поддержать разговор. Он курил, закутавшись в плащ, длинные ноги свисали с боков верблюда, почти цепляя песок.   
— Что ты. Ещё пару лет назад это место называлось Суфурия.  
— Пекло? — предположил Росинант.  
— Почти угадал, — усмехнулся Крокодайл. — Сковорода.  
Он мог добраться сюда за считанные часы. Он мог пересечь пустыню на гребне песчаной бури, мог сам стать песчаной бурей — но вместо этого вот уже третий день тащился на верблюдах с надоедливой обузой. Росинант всё чаще спрашивал про Джокера, будто пытался себе напомнить, зачем он здесь, чего он хочет.  
Крокодайл окинул взглядом дома, окружившие стройку — поодаль заброшенные, вблизи — почти новые. В Рейнбейс потянулись люди: к надёжной работе, к водному каналу, к уверенности в том, что Герой Арабасты защитит их будущее.  
— Хочу здесь построить город-казино, — зачем-то сказал Крокодайл. — С дворцами, фонтанами и огромной пирамидой, а наверху будет золотой бананавани.  
— Символично, — улыбнулся Росинант.  
— Честно, — ответил Крокодайл.  
Они зашли в пустую старую хижину: ветхая мебель, циновки на полу, а на стенах — выцветшие тканые ковры с растительными орнаментами и плетёные обереги от сглаза. Снаружи загрохотало — над Рейнбейс ворочалась гроза. Росинант выглянул наружу, восхищенно присвистнул — и выбежал из дома, даже не закрыв дверь.  
А потом ударил ливень. Потоки воды хлестали землю, барабанили по крыше и стенам, и казалось, будто сама Арабаста пыталась смести и разрушить всё, что строил Крокодайл, — но это был всего лишь Данс Паудер.   
Росинант стоял, раскинув руки, волосы потемнели и слиплись от воды, по улыбающемуся лицу текли струи дождя. Крокодайл наблюдал за ним из дома, опершись на стену; он, пожалуй, не рискнул бы сейчас выйти: с ним творилось странное, фрукт вышел из-под контроля и под кожей пробегали волны песка. Что-то большое и неудержимое шевелилось внутри, ощупью пробуя границы выдержки.  
— Охренеть! Дождь в пустыне! — повернувшись, крикнул Росинант, его голос был почти неразличим за шумом ливня. Высокая фигура в облепившей тело мокрой одежде, это его восхищённое выражение лица; черт с тобой, подумал тогда Крокодайл. Пусть будет, как будет.   
Словно услышав его мысли, Росинант шагнул вперёд.  
— Ничего себе, — выдохнул он, вписавшись спиной в дверной косяк.   
Перед глазами плавала темнота, губы сминали чужие — мягкие, приоткрытые, такие же нетерпеливые, и когда Крокодайл проводил по коже, освобождая его от одежды, капли воды обжигали ладонь. Жалобно скрипнула узкая кровать.  
— Не выдержит, — пробормотал Росинант и прижался ещё ближе, прогибаясь в пояснице, подставляя шею поцелуям.  
Он оказался прав — не выдержала.  
  
Разумеется, Крокодайл прекрасно знал: то, что толкнуло их друг к другу, не трогало ни головы, ни сердца. Было случайностью, досадной и такой же ненужной, как и ливень в пустыне. Росинант пытался найти Джокера, а сам Крокодайл всего-то и хотел, что поскорее избавиться от докучливого дозорного.  
Но не сейчас. Не сию секунду.  
— Не знаешь, что это? — спросил Росинант. Ткнул дымящейся сигаретой в сторону дальней стены, туда, где висела маска — белая, с красной линией ухмыляющегося рта и длинными синими треугольниками под дырой правого глаза.  
— Пустынный демон, — ответил Крокодайл.  
По крыше стучали последние капли дождя, и теперь уже всё было в порядке, и можно было оставить Росинанта в хижине пялиться на маски и обереги, а самому — добраться наконец до Тафата, начальника стройки. Но Крокодайл медлил, и ему было лень вставать.  
— Лет десять назад сюда приплыл пиратский флот, — сказал он, бездумно трогая длинный извилистый шрам на животе Росинанта. — Местные не стали ждать армию, ушли в пустыню, бросив семьи и дома, — и обрушились на пиратов в этих самых масках. Победили, конечно, хоть и мало кто выжил. Это маска смертника, который идет в бой, Роси.  
  
*  
— Мне сказали — тебе надо, ты и ищи, — жаловался Росинант. — Что за отношение? Как к шичибукаю какому-то, честное слово.  
Крокодайл промолчал. Росинант дразнил, задевал, на ощупь искал уязвимые места, похоже, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта.  
— Ой, извини, — без малейшего раскаяния сказал он.— Я и забыл, что ты шичибукай. Но это же правда.  
Случайность, стремительно миновав стадию совпадения, стала закономерностью. Кровать Крокодайла была намного просторней — и уж точно намного прочнее. Росинант мог спать до полудня, мог не спать до утра, мог надоедать своими расспросами про Джокера — и прижиматься ещё ближе, отзываясь на каждое движение. Бездеятельность ему не шла: под глазами легли синие тени, он словно выцвел - как чужая вещь, доставшаяся взаймы.  
— Ты не оттуда искать начал, — сказал Крокодайл.  
Взгляд остановился на нём, тёмный и тусклый, и Росинант ответил со странной серьёзностью, разом оставив всю придурь:  
— Я знаю. Это всё из эгоизма.  
— Почему?  
— Шесть лет назад ты был ужасным человеком, даже не человеком — безумным жестоким монстром. Об этом писали во всех газетах; знаешь, когда ты нарвался на Белоуса, даже дозорные пили за его здоровье. Мы тогда поспорили с приятелем, станешь ты хорошим или нет.  
Он так и сказал — хорошим, — и эта неожиданно детская, наивная реплика вдруг развернулась в голове Крокодайла в цельный и яркий образ: пыльный чулан, щенята дозорных, мятые газетные вырезки, дешёвые сигареты, наносной цинизм и бравада.   
— И что?  
— Я выиграл, — просто ответил Росинант. -— Это дает мне надежду, что люди меняются.  
— Значит, ты считаешь меня хорошим? — спросил Крокодайл, и Росинант кивнул:  
— Посмотри на себя. Тебя обожает вся Арабаста. Ты помогаешь людям, защищаешь их от пиратов, строишь — и не требуешь ничего взамен. Даже если на самом деле ты хочешь зла, у тебя пока не очень получается, а, сэр Крокодайл?  
Всё же он был таким наивным.  
— Да, пока не очень.  
  
*  
— А что ты покупал у Джокера?  
Он и сам не заметил, как попался в ловушку. Оставалось только смеяться над собой: вечернее чаепитие у бассейна, романтика по сэру Крокодайлу. От водоема тянуло болотом, жаркой, звериной влагой, и близость воды тревожила.  
— Осторожно, горячий, — ответил Крокодайл, глядя на чашку в руке Росинанта. Тот, предсказуемо пропустив слова мимо ушей, сделал глоток, обжёгся, покачнулся на стуле — и свалился прямо в бассейн, на мелководье. Всё это произошло за одно мгновение; нужно было срочно что-то делать, но крокодилы, метнувшиеся к нему с невероятной, голодной скоростью, вдруг остановились, обнюхали нежданный обед и, развернувшись едва ли не с человеческим вздохом, поползли на свои места.  
— Что, дрессированные? — спросил Росинант, как ни в чем не бывало, садясь в воде и глядя им вслед.  
И тогда Крокодайл понял: если он останется, то испортит всё. Сорвет все планы, подменит собой все цели.   
Этого нельзя было допустить.  
— Да, дрессированные, — кивнул он. — Я ничего не покупал у Джокера, он не захотел брать с меня денег.  
Росинант вернулся за стол. Сел, прищурился, опершись подбородком на сцепленные пальцы. С одежды текло на скатерть. Взгляд стал холодным и острым.  
— Но ты всё равно ему заплатил, верно? Чтобы не быть должным?  
— Он просил оказать одну услугу.  
— Какую?  
Его лицо затвердело, и Крокодайл вспомнил человека, который пришел к нему в казино и ответил на прямую угрозу — "Нет, я не хочу".  
На мгновение мелькнула предательская мысль: ещё не поздно оставить его себе. Крокодайл искал верных и отчаянных, но Росинант был из тех людей, которые хранят верность только себе самому. Он готов был умирать, убивать, предавать за свои принципы.  
— Он просил кое-что передать младшему брату, когда тот придет его искать.  
— Что?  
— "Я в Спайдер Майлз".  
Росинант помолчал, потом произнёс, вставая:  
— Знаешь, я бы тоже тянул время.  
— Знаю, — ответил Крокодайл. — Это всё из эгоизма.


End file.
